User blog:TheHatter/MySims PC Mods - Meet Conna (Request by ConnaBuilder)
This was a request from ConnaBuilder! Profile: A young and friendly boy, Conna has two dreams, having the chance to dance to all the music in the world and to fly an agent plane. Loves: Fun Likes: Spooky Dislikes: Tasty ^Written by ConnaBuilder^ Putting Him in Your Game To put Conna in your game, copy the following file to Travis' Character Def. Character Def's can be be found and got into in 13 easy steps: 1. Go to My Computer. 2. Open Local Disk (C:) 3. Open Program Files 4. Go to Electronic Arts 5. Open MySims 6. Open SimsRevData 7. Open GameData 8. Open CharacterDefs 9. Right-click 'Townie_Fun_Travis_Def.xml' 10. Click properties. 11. Uncheck 'Read Only' from the checklist. 12. Right click 'Townie_Fun_Travis_Def.xml' again. 13: Click scroll over Open With and choose Notepad or a similar program. File First of all, you must delete all'of his current CharacterDef . Then copy and paste this file: auBodyShortJacketClosed _motoLeatherRed auHeadHatBear 2 2 amEyesFlipper afMouthClara 0 12 0 D 1.1 skeleton-rig 0 1 0 0.5 2 0.5 a-idle-neutral a-idle-blink a-idle-lookAround a-idle-bop a-idle-bop a-idle-sway a-idle-sway 5 -1 2 Play 7:13 8:13 Play 12:13 16:13 LocationInteriorDefs/ArcadeGuyInterior.world.xml Play 16:13 20:13 LocationInteriorDefs/ChefInterior.world.xml Play 20:13 2:13 LocationInteriorDefs/DiscoDJInterior.world.xml Play 8:13 9:13 Play 9:13 10:13 Play 10:13 11:13 Play 11:13 12:13 Sleep 2:13 7:13 100 30 STRING_MOVEIN_TASK_TITLE1 STRING_RELOCATE_TASK_TITLE1 I'm in! But you'll put a turntable in my house right? I can't move in to $TOWNNAME$! There's not enough turntables! Hi there! I'm Conna! Do you know what would make this hotel better? A turntable! and then another turntable! I'm in! But you'll put a turntable in my house right? This is so cool! Hey, does DJ Candy live in your town? If she does I'm catching some beats! Hey $PLAYERNAME$! I was thinking we should put in a secret hanger and a turntable in every house in $TOWNNAME$! You rock $PLAYERNAME$! I'm going to make a song using simband about you! This is so cool! Hey, does DJ Candy live in your town? If she does I'm catching some beats! STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_TRAVIS_TALK_ALL_TASKS_COMPLETE_FORNOW N/A N/A Do you think someday I could write music? That would be awsome. I once met a woman named Esma. She was telling me how she was my boss. She was really annoying. Is Violet Nightshade still in town? Me and her are great friends! Do you know something I think are cool? Wonder Witches! They are also kind of cute to. I met this chef guy once, and he offered me food! Can you belive that?! And when I was listing to music he said that the music was silly! How! Just because people like tasty dosn't mean I don't like them. I think they can still be nice people. Did you know I write books? I wrote one about Violet Nightshade, a girl who likes mushrooms and a Wonder Witch! How I love Wonder Witches... I met this guy who called himself Goth Boy. He seemed nice, but he was so sad... STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_TRAVIS_TASK_COMPLETE_GENERIC STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_TRAVIS_TALK_TASK_HINT_GENERIC_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_TRAVIS_TALK_GENERIC_SL0_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_TRAVIS_TALK_GENERIC_SL1_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_TRAVIS_TALK_GENERIC_SL2_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_TRAVIS_TALK_GENERIC_SL3_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_TRAVIS_TALK_GENERIC_SL4_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_TRAVIS_TALK_GENERIC_SL5_1 25 -900 Conna's so nice he gave you this couch blueprint! He built it himself once... ConstructedObjectDefs/Advanced_Couch_TravisDef.xml Hi Hi After pasting, save the file, (This is why we unchecked Read Only.) and cool, you have Conna in your game! P.S. If you have a request for a mod I could do, please post it here along with there outfit, face, hair, interests, which sim they should be a modded version of, and your username. (So I can give you credit!) 'Important! Conna is a modded version of Travis. If you want him to be a modded version of any other Sim, just change the part in his Character Def that says ' ' to ' '. eg. '